Outlast (A Walking Dead Fanfic)
by hearttransplant
Summary: The group left the prison a few weeks ago. Now they were walking down the road. The sun was about halfway across the sky. They didn't have any food or water. What they managed to take from the prison had been consumed. They were hungry. "We need to find water. Food." Daryl stated. There is a bit of humor, romance, and tragedy in this but there aren't enough categories!
1. Chapter 1

One day it was the walker apocalypse and Rick was walking down a dirt road in Georgia with his group. And in the group was... Carl (his son) and Lori who was his wife, Judith (their baby)... a while back at the prison Lori had her baby... Maggie and Hershal helped... luckily, Lori made it. Sadly, they had to move out of the prison because of the Governor, who killed Hershal. Some of the group did not survive the onslaught of his army.

Anyway, Carl, Lori, Beth, Judith, Daryl, Carol, Tyreese, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, and Rick survived the prison battle. They killed the Governor and most of his army. The group left the prison a few weeks ago. Now they were walking down the road. The sun was about halfway across the sky. They didn't have any food or water. What they managed to take from the prison had been consumed.

"Darn." Carl said.

"What is it?" Rick asked him.

"I'm hungry. I didn't eat anything today." he replied.

"We are all hungry." Lori said to Carl.

"Your mother is right." Rick said.

"We can eat formula." Lori suggested.

"No, that is for the baby. Even Daryl knows that." Rick scolded.

"Heyyy!" Daryl cried out angrily.

"What?" Rick responded.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No, I'm saying that everyone knows that the formula is for the baby."

"You didn't say anything like that! I'm smart enough to have saved your life. MORE THAN ONCE!" Daryl yelled at Rick.

"UM, I DEFINITELY SAID 'EVERYONE KNOWS THAT', AND YOU'VE NEVER 'SAVED MY LIFE', RIGHT LORI?!" Rick shouted.

"Stop it! You guys will wake up the baby." Carl said. No one spoke after that.

After a few minutes, Daryl stuck out his foot and tripped Rick. He fell into the dirt, facefirst.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Rick yowled at Daryl.

"That was an accident!" he defended.

"Grrrr..." Rick got up and dusted himself off. "What if I was holding the baby?"

"You would have dropped her." he stated.

"I know, that is why you need to be more careful."

"I was being careful. You ran into my foot while I was walking." Daryl replied crossly. Rick squinted at him.

"I'm not so sure about that."

They continued walking for a while. The sun started to set, so they started looking for a shelter. They found a house on the side of the road that did not look too bad. Rick went up to the door and knocked on it, getting no response. He went in the check the place out. He took a flashlight from his pocket and shined it around with his other hand on his gun. Rick walked into all of the rooms and made sure there are no walkers. They were all empty. He found the kitchen and opened a cabinet. Food! There were a few cans of mixed vegetables and a jar of peanut butter. He took them out and put them on the island table. Rick searched all of the cabinets and found a box of saltine crackers and a gallon of water. He set them with the other food and went back outside to get the others.

"I found food. It's safe in there." Rick told his group. He waved them in. It was pretty dark in the house. "I need a few flashlights." Lori, Carl, Carol, and Glenn gave Rick theirs. He put 2 in the living room and two in the kitchen.

"I'm starving." Lori said. "Let's get something to eat." She, along with Rick, Carl, and Maggie went into the kitchen. Lori got a cup from a rack of mugs. She opened a can and dumped some vegetables in it.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the living room eating dinner. There were two couches, so there was not a lack of seating.

"Mmm. I'm pretty full." Carl said. Everyone murmured in agreement. Rick took a flashlight off of the coffee table and walked into the bedroom. He opened a closet, and there were few blankets inside. He got two, and he also got a couple of pillows off of the bed. Rick went back into the living room and made a bed on the ground.

"There are blankets and covers in the b-." he started.

"What does this lever do?" Carl interrupted, pulling a handle on the side of the couch. BOOM! A foot-rest sprung out of half of the couch, hitting the coffee table and knocking over the half gallon of water that was left in the container.

"CORALLL!" Rick shouted, leaping and picking up the jug. Most of it had spilled onto the ground and table.

"There goes our water..." Carol muttered.

"Way to go, Carl." Michonne applauded sarcastically.

"It was an accident. No reason to be mean." Carl pouted.

"Coral, you don't just go around pulling levers and pushing buttons. One day, you might trigger a trap." Rick scolded once again. "Even Daryl knows tha-" Rick coughs. "I mean- even daredevils... have families..." he muttered, leaving the room and going into the kitchen. He opened the fridge. A bunch of rotten perishables were in there. "Ew." Rick slammed the refrigerator door. Carl comes into the kitchen.

"What's that you said about daredevils?" he inquired confusedly.

"Um, I don't know why I said that." Rick lied quickly.

"Okay." Carl left. Rick followed him into the living room and he started pulling the coffee table away from the couches. He moved it into the hallway. Then he walked over to each sofa and pulled the levers. Then there was enough room for 10 people to sleep.

"Who is sleeping on the ground?" Rick pointed to the bed on the floor.

"Carl will." Lori said.

"Aww man, can't I just sleep on the bed over in the other room?" Carl moaned.

"We need to stick together. In other words... no." Rick announced.

"Darn." Carl laid on the ground.

"Who is keepin' watch tonight?" the baby asked, sitting up from her carrier.

"What?!" Rick leapt back, shocked.

"I said, who is keepin' watch tonight!?" Daryl queried loudly. Rick looked at Judith's carriage. She was asleep after being fed.

"Oh, um... I will keep watch." Rick mumbled, still a little stunned by his bizarre vision. He turned off one of the flashlights in the room to make it dim and everyone settled down. Rick went into the bedroom and into the closet. He grabbed a few blankets and walked back into the living room, giving the covers to everyone. Rick kissed Lori good-night and took a seat in front of the door.

About four hours later, Rick was still keeping post while everyone else was asleep. But suddenly, there was a huge thump in the room. He jumped up and shined his flashlight. Glenn was on the ground.

"I fell out of bed." he stated.

Rick sighed and sits back at his post and Glenn laid back down on the sofa, next to Maggie.

The next morning everyone got up.

"Did everyone sleep alright?" Lori asked.

"Mhmm." the group mumbled. Rick stood up from in front of the door.

"Let's go now." he announced, putting the box of crackers and the last can of veggies into his backpack. "Daryl, you carry the rest of the water."

"Kay..." Everyone collected their stuff. Before they left, Rick grabbed a few cups and some blankets.

"Coral, how much room is in your backpack?" he asked.

"It's almost empty."

"Here, take these." Rick handed the blankets to Carl, who stuffed them in his backpack. Then everyone left the house.

"It's real hot out here." Michonne stated. "Must be 100°F..."

"Lord." The group continued walking down the road.

The pack had been trekking for a couple hours when they came across a sign in front of a railroad. Rick walked up to it.

"Sanctuary for all, community for all. Those who arrive survive. Terminus." Rick read. "Hmm."

"Should we go?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, if anyone doesn't want to go, say it now." Rick stated.

"We should go." Carl said.

"Alright, we are going. Everyone ready?'' he asked.

"Yes!" they shouted.

"No." Daryl said.

"Okay, lets start walking again." Rick continued on the newly discovered route to Terminus, with everyone following him.

 **Dun dun dunnnn. Sorry if the story sucks. It will get better. I've written 19 chapters of this book so far. So... I'll be updating every Sunday! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The group was trudging along next to the railroad, on their way to the supposed safe haven to live.

"The sign said 100 miles till Terminus." Rick announced.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Daryl asked angrily.

"Umm..." Rick paused. "I didn't want anyone to be deterred by the walk?"

The crowd of survivors glared at Rick and continued walking.

"It will take three days to get to Terminus." Tyreese declared.

"That is not too long. I see a walker." Michonne said, pointing to the side of the rail, close to the trees surrounding where they were walking. "I got it." She strode over towards it and pulled out her katana, swinging and slicing its head off. But then she noticed something. There were at least 50 walkers coming out of the woods. "Walkers!" Everyone pulled out their knifes and machetes, and Daryl pulled out his crossbow. Rick, holding the baby, ran over to his wife.

"Lori! Run into the woods, I will find you! Just stay put somewhere!" Rick commanded. "Take Judith!" He handed the baby to Lori and she ran into the trees. Rick fought off the walkers with his group. One of the undead jumped onto Beth.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and tried to get it off. The walker nearly bit her face when Tyreese stabbed it in the head. "Thank you." He nodded and continued slaying walkers with the rest of the group. Finally, Maggie killed the last one.

"I need to go get Lori and the baby." Rick proclaimed, running into the woods where Lori went. Daryl followed. "Lori?" He stepped through the forest looking for Lori. All he saw was a couple of walkers. "LORI!"

"Stop yelling. You will draw them closer." Daryl said, looking closely at the ground. "There are footprints here." He pointed at the dirt. They followed the marks on the land. Then Rick spotted Lori, sitting on a boulder with the baby.

"Lori!" he exclaimed, running over to her. "Thank God. Let's get back to the train tracks."

"Okay." Rick kissed the baby's head and they all started on their way back to the others.

At last, the group was back together, but they were dehydrated.

"We need to find water, and food." Glenn stated.

"There hasn't been a house for miles." Rick responded.

"Who has the water?" Carl asked.

"I gave it to Daryl." Rick replied.

"We drank it." Daryl affirmed.

"Dangit." Carl mumbled.

"Hey, you guys are thirsty?" Carol questioned.

"Well, yeah, we've been complaining about it for the past 2 hours." Daryl retorted.

"I have some in my duffel bag." she said, dropping it on the ground and unzipping it. She pulled out 4 unopened bottles of water.

"Why didn't you tell us you had water?!" Rick shouted.

"Um, I-"

"Theres no EXCUSE. We could have died from dehydration!" Daryl yelled at her.

"I'm sorry..." Carol muttered.

"What else do you have in there that we don't know about!?" Glenn narrowed his eyes at Carol.

"All I have is a blanket and water." she replied.

"One more thing like that and you will be on your own." Rick threatened. Carol gave Rick a bottle of water and he passed it around.

"Can I have another sip, please?" Carl asked Daryl.

"No. We need to conserve." he replied.

"Grrrr..." Carl growled, squinting at Daryl furiously. He wound up his fist and punched Daryl as hard as he can in the kidney. BOOM!

"AGHH!" he yelled. "Brat. Rick, your boy is out of line!" Daryl called.

"What did he do?"

"He punched me in the gut. Now I'm going to have a bruise." he complained, glaring at Carl. "I would kick his teeth in in a second." He walks away.

"CORAL!" Rick shouted, charging towards him.

"What?"

"What in God's green earth did you punch Daryl for?" he confronted.

"He said I'm a brat and that I can't have any water." Carl replied.

"That's not true! I said he can't have any MORE, because we need to conserve, then he punched me, so I called him a brat, because he IS." Daryl hollered from the other side of the tracks.

"Shhh. Coral, you don't just go around mooching water and punching people. One day, someone might beat you into a pulp." Rick lectured.

"He is right." Lori chimed in.

After a couple hours, they found another sign. It said '50 miles to Terminus'. The group made camp next to the sign. They ate and went to bed. Daryl kept watch this time. Nothing bothered them except for a couple of walkers, which were taken care of easily.

Next morning everyone got up and put their stuff away. Rick started to stomp the fire out, but there were still live coals in it. His boot caught on fire!

"AHHHHH!" Rick screeched. "PUT IT OUT! AHHH!" He stamped his foot into the dry dirt, trying to put it out. Lori grabbed a blanket and put out the fire with it. "Good Lord." he exclaimed.

"Did your foot burn?" Beth asked.

"Obviously, it was on fire." Rick snorted.

"No, I didn't mean your shoe, I meant your actual foot." she clarified.

"Oh. Nope, I don't think so." He took off his boot and looked at his foot. "I CAN'T FEEL MY FOOT! IT'S NEARLY BURNT OFF!" he shouted.

"GET THE AXE, MAGGIE, I'LL DO THE SURGERY!" Beth commanded.

"I was kidding."

"Oh. Well, let's get moving." she said. They started walking along the tracks again.

Hours later, they were still trekking. Then they came to a spot where there the rail goes over a road. Rick looked left. But then something spotted his eye.

"Are those people over there?" he inquired.

"I think so." Glenn set his backpack on the ground and opened it, getting his binoculars out. He looked through them. "Yeah, those are people." he said.

"They have a military-type truck with stuff in the back. They must have run out of gas or something, and they are being attacked by, like, 30 walkers. Two guys and a lady." Glen observed.

"Should we help them?" Maggie asked.

"I guess. But what if they start shooting at us?" Rick queried.

"We can fight back." Daryl said.

"Okay. Get ready everyone." Rick ordered.

"Should we use our guns?" Carl asked.

"There aren't many walkers, just use your knife." Rick said. They started running towards the truck and people to help them out. The group reached the scene and started attacking the walkers. Fortunately, the strangers did not shoot at Rick or his pack. Daryl shot a few walkers with his crossbow. Carol stabbed one in the eye socket. Carl pulled out his handgun and starts shooting at the walkers! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"CORAL!" Rick shouted. "Put the gun away!" he commanded, looking at Carl. Suddenly, the last walker grabbed Rick's arm and was about to bite him when Daryl shot its head and it died. Rick gave a nod to Daryl before charging over to Carl.

"CORAL! What did I tell you?" he shouted. "I said to USE YOUR KNIFE!"

"I wanted to get the job done quick!" Carl retorted.

"It's better to do it slow and live than to do it fast and die." Daryl said.

"Ahem." One of the strangers cleared his throat. "Thanks for the help, but we could have done it ourselves."

"You're welcome." Rick replied. "Well, we will be on our way now." He turned around, waving his group to come with him.

"Wait!" the guy said.

"What?"

"Well, I am trying to get Eugene to D.C. He knows the cure to the disease." he stated, nodding towards some dude who is next to the truck.

"Okay." Rick said. "Good luck with that." He turned around again.

"WAIT!" he said.

"WHAT?"

"He is a scientist! Do you want to come with us?"

"Hmmm." Rick muttered. "We were on our way to a place to live... We saw a sign that leads us to a place called Terminus."

"Uhm, would you rather fix the whole world or survive in a bunker for the rest of your life? And we have food!" the lady said.

"FOOD!?" everyone chorused, their attention turning to her.

"Yesss..."

"WE ARE JOINING YOUR EXPEDITION... Unless of course anyone does not want to."

"I want to go. Terminus is gonna be a trap." Daryl condemned.

"WELL, I wouldn't go that far, but let's go with this guy..." Rick announced.

"Oh yeah, what are your guys' names anyway?" Glenn confronted.

"UH, well, this is Rosita, I'm Abraham, and that is Eugene, I already told you about him." Abraham said.

"I'm Rick... and this here is my wife, Lori, and my son Coral, my daughter Judith, and here's Daryl, Carol, Glen, Maggie, Beth, Tyreese, & Michonne." Rick introduced.

"You have a good group. You all will be a powerful asset to our team." Abraham said.

"Yes, now let's go." Eugene ordered.

"Is he the leader of the group or something? He doesn't look like it." Beth whispered to Rosita.

"No... He acts like it though." she muttered back. "To be honest, it's kind of annoying."

"WHAT are you two girls gossiping about?" Abraham yelled.

"Well..." Rosita whispered something to him. Abraham laughs.

"Oh. Well, everyone get in the back, and grab something to eat if you like." he commanded. Everyone climbed into the back and Lori got a couple of cans of food to share.

"I'm so hungry right now." Carl complained.

The group, Rosita, and Eugene ate some food while Abraham drove.

"Doesn't Abraham want any?" Lori asked.

"He just ate before you all showed up."

"Oh. Why'd you all stop in the first place?"

"There were walkers in the way. Abraham thought we could take them on..."

"Excuse me, but I KNEW we could take them on!" Abraham shouted from the car.

"Whatever you say..." Everything was going fine for the next few hours...

Until they ran out of gas.

 **New chapter! Just so you know, I have several chapters uploaded on Wattpad. My username on there is hearttransplant. THANKS FOR READING! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

3 (they have run out of gas)

"Dangit." Abraham said.  
"What's the matter? Do we have any gas?" Rick asked. Abraham got out of the car and climbed into the back.  
"Yeah." He got a container of gas from the corner. Then he filled up the gas tank. He tossed the container back into the truck. It flew and hit Daryl in the head.  
"Hey, man, that hurt!" he yowled.  
"Are you alright? You ain't got a concussion or anything, do you?" Rick asked him.  
"How would I know? I got hit 5 seconds ago. Now I have TWO bruises." he muttered, glaring at Carl. Carl shrugged.  
"Daryl, boys will be boys. Carl likes you, and didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Lori stated.  
"It's not my feelings that are hurt, it's my INSIDES..." Daryl countered. She didn't say anything else after that. Later, it was getting dark. Abraham stopped the truck on the side of the road and hopped out of the car.  
"We'll camp here." he stated. Everyone got out of the vehicle. "We need firewood." Daryl said.  
"Why? It's like, 60 outside." Lori muttered.  
"Well, do you want to eat in the dark? Or waste our batteries lighting up the camp with our flashlights?" he said with disdain.  
"I don't think it would use too much battery..." Lori stated.  
"You should've stopped that sentence after 'I don't think'." Daryl insulted.  
It took her a few moments to figure out what he meant. Then she was offended. "Hey..."  
"Daryl, you can't just say things like that to my wife." Rick said irritatedly.  
"I was just makin' a point." he alleged.  
"Well, don't make any 'points' that insult anyone anymore." Rick replied angrily.  
"Alright... We need firewood." Daryl repeated.  
"I'll go out and get some with you." Carl offered. Daryl scowled at him.  
"No. I don't need any more injuries. I'm taking Glenn." he said.  
"Okay." Glenn said. They both went into the woods. Daryl had his crossbow and a machete. Glenn had a revolver and a hunting knife. "There isn't any wood on the ground." Daryl said after 10 minutes of walking.  
"Just chop down a tree." Glenn whispered.  
"How am I gonna chop down a live tree with a knife?" he rejoined. "Plus, that would be noisy."  
"Oh, yeah. LOOK, THERE'S A DEAD TREE ON THE GROUND OVER THERE!" Glenn screeched earsplittingly, pointing to a log that is broken up on the ground. Then he remembered he was supposed to be silent.  
"SHHH! You're gonna get us killed!" Daryl exclaimed, raising his voice. Then, the first walker comes up behind them, making a moaning sound. Daryl grabbed his machete and spun around, stabbing the walker in the head. Then there were even more, coming from all around. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and started shooting walkers one after the other. Glenn shot some too, with his gun. Then, Daryl was out of bolts. He ran over to get some arrows from a few walkers that he killed, but he trips on some plant that caught his leg.  
"Oof!" He got back up quickly and ripped the arrows out of some of their heads. Now he had 3 crossbow bolts. There were still many walkers. He ran over to Glenn.  
"How much ammo do you have left?!" Daryl asked him.  
"4 bullets!" Glenn said, in a panic. They continued shooting until they were both out of ammo. Glenn put his revolver in his pocket and Daryl dropped his crossbow, and they both pulled out their knifes.  
Back at the camp, everyone was worried, especially Maggie. Glenn and Daryl had been gone for at least 20 minutes.  
"They definitely should've been back by now. They ain't buildin' a house for us to live in, they're getting FIREWOOD for God's sake." Rick said.  
"Someone needs to go find them! That is my husband out there! What if one of those rotfaces killed him!?" Maggie yelled.  
"Shhh. Daryl is out there too, and he is one of the best assets to our group. He'll protect Glenn." Rick stated. "We'll wait 10 more minutes, and if they don't come back by then, we'll go out there and find 'em." Michonne said. Rick nodded at her. He looked at the sun, which was nearly set. Night would come soon.  
Daryl and Glenn were still fighting undead, and they were getting tired. They'd been swinging and stabbing with their knifes for at least 5 minutes, and several walkers remained. Finally, there were only two left. While Daryl was killing one of them, a walker came up to Glenn fast, making him trip and fall as he was backing up. The walker leapt onto Glenn. "AHHH!" Glenn screamed. Daryl killed the zombie that he was fighting. Then he saw the walker attacking his comrad. He stabbed it and pulled it off of Glenn.  
"That was close..." Daryl said, picking his crossbow back up.  
Glenn and Daryl started to run back to camp after collecting the firewood and arrows.  
Rick was on sitting next to a flashlight on the ground along with the rest of the group. Daryl and Glenn had been out for 30 minutes getting firewood. He got up. "Okay, I need a search party. We're going-" Rick then heard some movement in the forest. Everyone jumped up and grabbed their weapons. Then they saw it was Daryl and Glenn. They dropped the load of wood on the ground.  
"Good Lord." Maggie said with relief, hugging Glenn. "What took you so long?" "There were a bunch of walkers. Nothing we couldn't take care of." he smirked.  
"Actually, we almost didn't make it back." Daryl stated.  
"Well, we survived..."  
"Good work." Abraham said. "Now make the fire."  
Rick picked up the wood and dropped it into a clear spot. "Does anyone have a match?"  
Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled some out. "Here."  
Rick took them. He struck one on his boot and it lit. He touched it to a bundle of dry grass that he had in his hand and then it lit. He threw it into the pile of dry wood and then they had a fire. "I'm hungry." Carl said.  
"Coral, you ate 3 hours ago." Rick responded.  
"I'm still hungry."  
"Dump your pack on the ground and let everyone have a blanket. Then you can eat." he commanded.  
Carl unzipped his backpack on the ground and everyone pounced. There were no blankets left. "Awww, man."  
"We have sleeping bags in the car." Rosita said. "How many?" Daryl asked, who did not get a blanket fast enough because he was making himself a can of beans.  
"5."  
10 minutes later, everyone was comfy in their blankets. A few members of the group were eating canned food. Everyone who wasn't having dinner went to sleep. Everyone else threw their trash into a pile and settled down into their bed.  
"Good night." Lori said to Rick.  
"Night." Rick replied. He stayed awake for part of the night. A few walkers harrassed him, but none of them attacked. Rick fell asleep later.  
Rick sat up in his sleeping bag. He saw a girl, maybe 20 years old, in front of the fire, boiling something in a can. He put his hand on his gun.  
"Excuse me?" Rick said. The girl looked at him, but then looked back at her food. She stirred it with a stick.  
Then Rick woke up. "Hmm." he muttered. He saw the sunrise on the horizon.  
A few people were awake already. He looked at his watch. It was 7:02. Rick sat up and saw Lori feeding the baby. "Good morning." he said. She nodded at him.  
"Beth?" Daryl queried.  
"What?" "...nothing."  
"Okay... Are we getting back on the road today?" she asked Abraham.  
"Mhmm." he muttered. Now everyone was awake and they started getting ready to go. They packed the blankets and stomped out the fire. This time, there weren't any incidents involving burning. Carol grabbed the wood that Daryl and Glenn got last night and put in in the truck. Everyone hopped into the back and they drove off.  
"How many miles until D.C?" Tyreese asked Eugene.  
"I don't know. Abraham has the map." he replied.  
"About 700 miles..." Abraham stated.  
"How long will that take?" Carl asked.  
"Maybe a week or two." he estimated.  
"Oh." he mumbled.  
"What's the cure to this virus?" Daryl asked Eugene.  
"That's classified information."  
"Why? We're practically the only people on this planet, and what if you die? There would be no cure, ever. We need to know, just in case." he responded.  
"Hey, if he says it's classified, it's classified." Abraham defended Eugene.  
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. Then, Carl started to feel nauseous. "I feel kind of sick."  
"Sit down, Coral." Rick said. Daryl and Beth were whispering something to each other and they both laughed. Rick stared at them suspiciously. Carl got up quickly and vomited out of the truck. Then he sat back down.  
"Daryl!" Rick yelled.  
"What!?" he shouted back.  
"What did you do to my boy?" Rick interrogated.  
"UM, I didn't do ANYTHING to your boy."  
"You must've poisoned him!" he barked.  
"Good Lord, why would I poison your kid?" Daryl retorted. "Some kind of weird, cruel prank I'd suppose?!" Rick screamed.  
"SHHH!" Everyone shushed them.  
"And what would I poison him with?" Daryl asked, quieter.  
"Gasoline, battery acid, walker blood..." Rick whispered angrily.  
"He would be dead by now if I did that." he replied.  
"Why were you laughing before?" Rick confronted.  
"... I was telling a joke."  
"What joke was so hilarious?" he said.  
Daryl sighed. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"  
"I don't know."  
"Because I didn't shoot it with my crossbow." Daryl said.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Rick guffaws. Everyone in the group chuckles. "I mean... okay, I understand why you were laughing..." he said. He walked over to Lori and the baby and sat down next to them.  
"Did you deal with the problem?" Lori smiled.  
"Yes." "Good. Is Carl alright now?"  
"Yup." he replied, ruffling Carl's hair. He got up and walked away, disturbed. Then he sat down next to Beth, who scooted away.  
"How much gas do we have?" Michonne asked Abraham. "All of the jugs in the corner are full of gasoline, if that's what you meant." he replied.  
She looked into the corner and there were 6 containers of gas. "Okay."  
They drove for a while and then they stopped for lunch.

The End (jk ;3)

Comments:

Toner: I sorta messed the storehhh up, by fidgeting around... HAHAHAHAHA RICK GUFFAWS. That joke was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo not hilarious. :p


End file.
